Love Bites
by FaSCeN
Summary: Sigo aferrada porque yo misma decidí aferrarme a algo que jamás fue una opción. Me aferro a un sentimiento que no se contempló desde un principio. Yo acepté las reglas, estuve de acuerdo para terminar saboteándome yo solita. He sido muy injusta al echarle toda la culpa a Sebastian cuando yo comparto parte de la culpa. Sebastian x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: La historia y trama de **KUROSHITSUJI** son propiedad de Yana Toboso y MBS. Basado de la OVA del Making Of Kuro. Este fic fue escrito sólo por diversión.

** Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar. Contenido sexual leve y SebasxOC.

* * *

Vaya que ha sido un nefasto día, para empezar: llegué tarde al colegio, el maestro no me dejo entrar, olvide una tarea, luego para colmo de males tuve que tomar dos autobuses y el metro para llegar a tiempo al trabajo pero resulta que llegué antes (mucho antes) de la hora que debía todo porque mi reloj se descompuso y se adelantó; para cuando por fin llegué me tenía topar justamente a ella.

— ¡Hola! —me saluda, la muy hipócrita.

_Maldita sea._

—Hola —respondo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Sé que me DETESTA así que… ¿para qué? En realidad sé porque pero… que ya le baje.

Debo tratar de controlarme. De ser paciente pues su mera presencia me saca de quicio así que me dispongo a iniciar mi trabajo: organizar las hojas del libreto nuevo. Sé que no se detendrá.

— Y… ¿ya te enteraste?

Por todos los infiernos. TODO el mundo, tanto staff como reparto ya lo saben, niña presumida.

Resisto la tentación de apretarle el cuello.

— ¿de qué? —sigo acomodando los papeles.

—Pues —insiste con su tono venenoso. Tengo que resistir—… de lo mío con…

_Perra. Eres una perra de baldío. Me ganaste pero no te cansas_

— ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban, chiquitas!

Gracias a Dios. Jazz está aquí. Después de ir corriendo a saludarla le propongo que me ayude terminar de acomodar los guiones. Trabajar con una de mis amigas es uno de los tantos beneficios del nepotismo, no puedo quejarme. Rio para mis adentros. Debe estar enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados y la mira encendida de coraje ya que no pudo surtirme con su dosis diaria de veneno y presunción que me ha estado administrando las últimas tres semanas.

Bendito nepotismo no estaría ganando dinero por trabajar medio tiempo como asistente de producción sin esa ayuda. Aunque, no todas trabajamos igual; otras se la pasan llamando la atención (tradúzcase como ridículo) y ligándose tanto a actores como miembros del equipo de producción. Lo peor es: ¡que lo logran!

¿Se nota que la ODIO? Eso, no es mi culpa. Fue ELLA quien me atacó primero, solamente porque soy latina y porque mi madre me consiguió este empleo. Al inicio era de lo único que hablaba; de lo injusto que le parecía, de lo mucho que a ella le había costado conseguir su puesto, que yo no había hecho ni un solo mérito y blablablá.

Otra razón por la cual me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza es a causa de su extrema golfería. Sí, eso mismo. Sé que no debería llamarle golfa o zorra a una mujer pero… no puedo contenerme. Eso es lo que ES.

Sé que así es como entró a trabajar aquí. Le abrió las piernas a un tramoyista. Sí y no es algo que oí de segunda mano, no. Lo escuché de fuente fidedigna, dígase por fidedigno al tramoyista en cuestión, quien tuvo el descaro de grabar su encuentro por mera diversión y como recuerdo de lo acontecido con la susodicha. Y la muy hija de su… se atrevió a criticar mi entrada a trabajar. Sin embargo, debo admitir que esos comentarios no son la principal razón por la cual la detesto.

La principal razón de mi odio hacia la rubiecita: radica en alguien más. Ella no es la causante directa de mi desprecio hacia su propio ser. Lo sé, es tonto, confuso y hasta egoísta pero puede pasar. La culpa es de él, claro, hay un ÉL. La manzanita de la discordia. Porque él mismo así lo dispuso. Sé lo que trama. No caeré en su juego vil. No lo haré.

Maldito. ¿Quién rayos se cree por ser atractivo, sexy y listo; eh? ¿Qué tan aburrido se puede estar para llegar a este nivel de… de…? ¡Ash, no sé ni cómo demonios llamarle! Juro que no me dejaré enredar. No, no y no. No lo haré. En nombre del Santo… ¡necesito ayuda!

— ¿Freya, estás bien?

_¡Carajo!_

Me perdí en la infinidad de mi propia mente.

—Sí, sí. Se me congeló el hámster, eso es todo. Jejeje —suelto con cierto nerviosismo.

Mi amiga tuerce la boca y arquea una ceja. No me cree, lo sé. La muy mendiga puede leerme la mente pero no dice nada. No hace falta, conoce bien al causante de mis viajes a la tierra del pensamiento abstraído. Y ya tengo bastante con aquella güera oxigenada.

—Te diría que lo superarás pero lo que hizo no tiene madre, la mera verdad —dice mientras toma un clip Abaco y sujeta las hojas de un libreto—. Se merece un escarmiento.

Sé lo que piensa. Ha sido su idea desde el comienzo de este calvario.

—No, ya te dije. Nada de sabotajes y menos dentro del foro —hace un puchero—. Podrían despedirnos y a mi mamá también. ¿Quieres que eso quede en tu consciencia? —añado en tono dramático y acusador.

Menea la boca, muy al estilo de Samantha de Hechizada. —No, tienes razón pero…partésela, na'más tantito, ¿Sí? Andas, sí. Bueno, no debes ser una dama.

—Déjamelo pienso. Yo te aviso.

Y para ser honesta sí que deseo que lo haga. Se lo está ganado a pulso.

Ya ha pasado una hora y gracias al cielo los demás están empezando a llegar. Los maquillistas ya están preparando sus tocadores y espejos, los estilistas sacan los secadores y peines de sus estuches plegables. Los encargados de iluminación ya empiezan a probar las luces y reflectores. Todos están ocupados. Suben, bajan. Caminan y corren. Es sólo el ensayo pero deben adelantarse tres pasos, siempre tres pasos adelante. Me marean. No me acostumbro a este ajetreo.

La hora se acerca, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. No puedo evitarlo. Mis rodillas se sienten como gelatina, el estómago se me retuerce y un latigazo me recorre la espina. El corazón se me saldrá del pecho. Siento las ansías recorriéndome. No tarda en llegar. En cualquier momento entrará por esa puerta. Los nervios están invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo

Esto es ESPANTOSO. ¿Cómo… cómo pude ser que provoque tantas sensaciones, incluso antes de que lo vea? Desconozco la respuesta (me molesta tanto no saber) y por eso lo odio. Por eso y por haberme usado, por seguir usándome como entretenimiento pero me odio más a mí por ser tan estúpida, por haber caído, por seguir enredada en esta lastimosa jugarreta en donde la única que se ve realmente afectada soy yo.

Falta poco. No soy capaz de controlarlo, mi cerebro no deja de ver el reloj. Ya casi es hora. Menos de cinco minutos.

Cuatro minutos. _Tic-tac_

Debo concentrarme.

Tres minutos

Se me corta la respiración.

Dos minutos. _Tic-tac_

Me pesan las extremidades.

Un minuto. No puedo moverme.

Treinta segundos. _Tic-tac, tic-tac_

_¡Dios, ya por favor! Para este martirio._

Y Dios me escucha. Se percibe en el ambiente. Cambia por completo, o al menos cambia para mí. Hay… hay algo en el oxígeno o tal vez sea que algo falta en él, algo que ése tonto absorbe cuando cruza esa puerta. Se apodera del lugar con la simple acción de caminar.

Me arden las mejillas. Me quema la piel y mis rodillas no soportan más. Tengo que recargarme contra la pared. No entiendo. No logro entender cómo es capaz de hacer algo así. Me arrebata todo; al igual que un tornado. Me succiona hacia arriba, me revuelca para después dejarme caer contra el duro suelo.

— ¡Amor!

Esa diminuta palabra me devuelve a la realidad. Mi cerebro sigue su marcha aunque algo ralentizado. Quiero salir corriendo. La pared no me deja.

¿Amor? Por todos… ¡llevan tres semanas saliendo!

_No caigas en su juego._

_No caigas._

_Disimula._

Escucho el apresurado y continuo de sus taconazos al correr.

No quiero ver.

No hay necesidad de ver. Oír ya es bastante traumatizante. Sé, de antemano, lo ha hecho los últimos días. Se le arrojo encima. Soy capaz de verlo con claridad a pesar de tener la mirada fija en un punto opuesto.

—Bueno, ya, ya. No te lo comas antes de tiempo, Desperatrix.

_Jazz… Mi salvadora_.

Por decir algo.

— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Y mi nombre es Desairé.

_Mustia desvergonzada con nombre de puta francesa._

—Me da igual.

—Cállense ya. Hay trabajo que hacer—el Sr. Director está de mal humor. Desde que empezaron a salir anda de pésimo humor antes jamás gritaba.

— ¡Voy!

— ¡Freya, ven acá! ¿Dónde está el script? —y claro, se desquita conmigo.

—Al lado de su silla, como siempre

Mira el bolsillo al lado de su asiento. Refunfuña y lo relee antes del ensayo.

Suspiro. Será una MUY larga tarde de grabación. Necesito agua o algo para mantenerme ocupada. Para no verlo, no oírlo, no pensar en él.

¿Fácil, no? Para nada. Paso cerca de una maquillista y puedo ver de reojo su perfecto cabello negro.

Han pasado dos horas y definitivamente va para LARGO. Los ensayos han salido… _bien_ pero gracias a que cierta persona que no se ocupa de hacer su trabajo la grabación de la tomas se ha ido retrasando.

— ¡15 minutos de descanso, todos!

Gracias. Debo tomar aire. Ya no aguanto más el encierro del foro ni tampoco guardar silencio. Tomo mi chamarra de mezclilla antes de salir. Camino sin prisa. Saco el iPod del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me pongo los audífonos. Un rato de solaz, afuera con la corriente fresca y música, son justo lo que necesito. La brisa refresca y un olor salino la acompaña. El sol ya se ha ocultado y las estrellas empiezan a centellear.

Maldición. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. El aire no se sentía tan frío. No quiero entrar todavía.

—No deberías estar afuera podrías enfermarte.

¡Qué voz! Está atrás de mí.

_Eso explica el escalofrío._

— Ahora resulta que te preocupo. Quiero estar sola, Sebastian, lárgate.

Demonios. ¿Para qué abrí la bocota?

— ¿Quién dice que me preocupas? —.Habla de nuevo con lentitud.

_Me lleva…_

¿Por qué tendrá esa voz? Se me derrite la piel el escucharla. Grave y profunda. Tan educada y perfecta. Sexy.

_¿Qué estás pensando? Carajo, no caigas._

Puedo escuchar sus pasos aproximándose.

_Aléjate._

Tengo los pies pegados al suelo.

—A menos —ahora está justo detrás de mí. Percibo su aroma claramente, su pecho contra mi espalda y su cabello cosquilleándome la oreja—… que

— ¿qué, qué? —espeto tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Que no sea el aire lo que te provoca escalofríos —murmura en mi oído. Sus manos han empezado a bajar por mis hombros, sus dedos largos se acoplan a mis brazos. Y el latigazo que sentí horas atrás se repite.

Alerta roja

_¡Aléjalo, ahora!_

— ¡Suéltame!

Logro zafarme de su abrazo viperino. ¿En qué momento me envolvió de esa manera? ¿Cómo traspasó mi ropa? Me arde la piel. Llevo puesta la chamarra de mezclilla, una sudadera y mi playera.

_Pareces cebolla con tanta capa de ropa._

—No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo. No pienso dejar que me envuelvas en tus, en tus…

— ¿En mis…?

Se burla de mí. Maldito

—En lo que sea que quieras envolverme —qué mal momento para atorarme—. Se acabó. Me cansé.

Me reacomodo la chaqueta y me pongo los audífonos de nuevo. Escucho su risa oscura al pasar a su lado. Aprieto los puños.

No me detendré.

¿De qué se ríe?

_Te enfadaste. Te hizo hablar._

Con un… ¡El muy imbécil me la hizo de nuevo! Y yo… ¡Caí redondita! Eso quería, hacerme enojar. Hacerme hablar.

¡Argh! ¡Te odio Sebastian Michaelis!

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

* * *

Llego la hora: reviews, quejas, tomatazos, sugerencias son bienvenidas xDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: La historia y trama de **KUROSHITSUJI** son propiedad de Yana Toboso y MBS. Basado de la OVA del Making Of Kuro. Este fic fue escrito sólo por diversión.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar. Contenido sexual leve y SebasxOC.

* * *

Gracias a Dios es viernes. Otra semana más se pasó volando. Mañana es mi día libre. No tendré que venir para chutarme a este par de zopencos. Aun así, hay algo que no me queda claro: ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza? ¿Por qué se comporta así? Realmente es algo que me sobre pasa por completo. Ella es una completa retrasada cursi (sin ánimo de ofender a los niños con inteligencias especiales), eso sin duda.

Pero… Sebastian, no puedo creer que se comporte así, permitiéndole tocarlo y besuquearlo cada cinco minutos. Simplemente no le va, a menos que esa sea su estrategia. Patético, por no decir chocante, si me lo preguntan. Digo, si lo que quiere es acostarse con ella, simplemente debería seducirla y ya; pues muy a pesar de esa actitud pendeja, rosa y sosa es lo que busca, evidentemente. Se nota, poco le falta para lo devorarsélo con los ojos. Lo que quiere es que se la tire, punto. Ni más ni menos. ¡Ah! Y que TODO el mundo se entere de ello.

Percibo una sensación extraña.

_Te están mirando._

Alzo el rostro. Sebastian me sonríe. Mierda.

No me di cuenta de que he estado observándolos. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta? ¿Por qué él? Carajo. Tengo que dejar de mirarlos. ¡Rayos, no puedo evitarlo! Están enfrente, ¿no se pueden ir a otro lugar a romancear? Hay bastante espacio pero no, no señor, tenían que sentarse justo en la mesa frente en la que me siento.

Me sudan las manos. Me trueno los dedos y pateo la silla vacía frente a mí.

No lo soportaré ni un minuto más. Me levanto. La puerta está al otro lado, tengo que pasar junto a su mesa. El karma me persigue.

_Sé valiente._

Respiro profundo. Me coloco los audífonos, me cuelgo la mochila al hombro.

_No los mires y estarás bien._

Exacto. No voltees.

Mis pasos resuenan por el salón. Me concentro en mi respiración. Inhala. Exhala. El aire entra, lo retengo dos segundos y lo suelto despacio. Están a menos de cincuenta centímetros.

— ¡Que te vaya bien, Freya!

Es pura ponzoña. Se percibe en la sátira de sus palabras. Casi puedo imaginar su carita de mustia y un gesto triunfal dibujado en sus labios mal pintados.

_¡Jódete, perra francesa!_

—Gracias, igual.

No he dejado de mirar a la puerta. _Su_ mirada está clavada en mi espalda. Es como un taladro me perfora de lado a lado. Deseo atravesar la habitación lo más pronto posible. Me hierve la sangre y no quiero armar una escena. No aquí. No les daré la satisfacción. Ley de hielo.

Recibo en plena cara el aliento de la libertad. Las hojas de los árboles revolotean con gracia. Estoy afuera. Soy libre, por un día pero soy libre.

Mis pies se encaminan solos, no necesito ver. Saben a dónde llevarme. Unas cuadras y estaré en la estación del metro. El olor del metro es… es… pesado. Es un olor denso y penetrante. No es repugnante pero tampoco es reconfortante. Hay muchísima gente como de costumbre. Me empujan y tironean de mi mochila al intentar yo bajar y los demás subir. Trato de ir más rápido, no quiero perder mi tren.

Hay un par de lugares desocupados. Camino directo al que está más alejado de puerta. Justo en un rincón. Tomo asiento y veo a un chico sonriéndome. Me ha estado viendo desde que estábamos en la plataforma esperando por el tren. Le sonrío. Está lindo y sus dientes son bellísimos, blancos y perfectamente alineados además con semejantes labios… bueno, una sucumbe. Sin embargo hay algo que no me atrae. Su sonrisa es prácticamente perfecta, traslucida y sincera. Demasiado.

No me gusta.

_Le falta algo._

Ya sé pero ¿qué es?

_Sí sabes qué._

Me interno en mi archivero de gustos. Trato de encontrar lo faltante o tal vez sea… tal vez sea lo que muestra. Esa sinceridad excesiva. Me gustan las sonrisas difíciles de leer, retorcidas y ligeramente petulantes como la de...

_Sebastian, di su nombre cobarde._

_Claro, __eso._

Cierto encanto malicioso y travieso que hace que la presión sanguínea se eleve hasta las nubes, que empañe la vista y se pierda entre tus pensamientos porque lo único que quieres es seguir viéndola.

_Igual a la de esta tarde._

—Hola

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Hola —farfullo, sin darme cuenta me remuevo hacia la derecha, más cerca de la pared del vagón.

—Tenía tiempo sin toparme contigo

¿Un acosador?

—Bueno, es que ya te he visto antes por aquí, solía encontrarme contigo todos los viernes y de repente dejaste de aparecerte. Hasta hoy.

Me explica con calma mientras se sujeta con fuerza del pasamanos colocado encima de su cabeza. Qué raro, yo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes aunque podría ser que sí y simplemente no recuerdo bien.

— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Está nervioso, se pasa la mano por el cabello castaño claro.

Sé amable con él.

—Claro

—Es… bueno, no, mejor no. Olvídalo.

—No, en serio no hay problema. Pregúntame.

—Es personal, ¿segura que no te importa?

—Adelante

Estoy a tres segundos de perder la poca paciencia que tengo.

—Solía verte cada viernes pero durante los últimos dos meses no te vi. ¿Por qué dejaste de tomar el tren a esta hora los viernes?

Es completamente inesperado y TAN personal.

Muerdo mi labio inferior.

¿Que por qué? Una tormenta de recuerdos pasan por mi mente.

El recuerdo de su aroma inundándome la nariz; de sus feroces manos al recorrerme; de sus labios estrellándose sobre los míos iguales un fuego blanco y abrasador, me quemaba por dentro y por fuera, que siguen ardiendo por todo mí ser.

"_**Grita, niña. Grita"**_

—Discúlpame. No quería molestarte —. Está arrepentido.

Mis ojos buscan los suyos. Mi lenguaje corporal me delata, estoy abrazada a mi mochila y a punto abollar la pared.

—No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que pase por dificultades en mi trabajo –. Miento con agilidad. Sonrío tranquila. Seguimos charlando hasta que llegamos a su parada.

—Espero verte por aquí el próximo viernes.

—Seguro. Nos vemos y cuídate Spencer.

—Tú también.

_Has visto su rostro en otra parte…_

¿En dónde?

Se abren las puertas del vagón, se despide con la mano y no deja de sonreír. Es un chico agradable, le gusta leer, escuchar música rock alternativa y escribir; es atractivo, de ojos lindos, bella sonrisa, cabello de película; en resumen un buen partido pero no logro visualizarme con él. Darle una oportunidad ni siquiera es una opción, ni meramente hipotética.

Agacho la cabeza, la recargo contra la ventanilla. Soy una IDIOTA. Sigo aferrada porque yo misma decidí aferrarme a algo que jamás fue una opción. Me aferro a un sentimiento que no se contempló desde un principio. Yo acepté las reglas, estuve de acuerdo para terminar saboteándome yo solita. He sido muy injusta al echarle toda la culpa a Sebastian cuando yo comparto parte de la culpa.

La fría voz del conductor anuncia la última parada.

Debería parecerse a la de él.

_Ojalá._

Me levanto de mi asiento y salgo sin dificultad del vagón. Ya está vacío.

No quisiera pensar en él pero resulta imposible ya que entre menos lo haga más fuerte regresan las memorias a mi mente. Se arraigan. Quizá la solución sea no reprimir lo que siento. Tal vez deba hablar con Sebastian. Sacarme todo esto del pecho, compartirlo. Ya sé: soy una dramática y estoy contradiciendo todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora.

Subo por las escaleras del metro sin mirar realmente por donde voy. Una cuadra hacia la derecha y estaré en casa. La cabeza me da vueltas. No sé ni lo que quiero.

La llave en la cerradura, giro a la derecha, empujo la puerta y entro a mi casa. Sin voltear vuelvo a cerrar la puerta. No escucho la televisión, ni el tecleo de la computadora, ni un solo sonido. Atravieso la sala de estar, subo las escaleras, giro a la izquierda, me llega el aroma a lavanda del aromatizante automático de ambiente y sigo derecho por pasillo hasta el otro extremo. Al fin en mi refugio.

Aviento la mochila a un rincón y me dejo caer, boca bajo, sobre la cama. El cobertor morado y mullido amortigua mi caída. Entierro la cabeza entre las almohadas.

_Su aroma se desvaneció con rapidez._

Cierto.

Ya no queda la mínima evidencia de su presencia en mi habitación. NADA. Nada, salvo mis propios recuerdos. Siguen tan vividos que no parecen del pasado. Por un momento puedo revivir su olor en las almohadas.

La suavidad de su aliento contra mi boca, sus dientes hundidos en mis labios y su lengua enredada entorno a la mía. Percibo el roce de su piel contra la mía, ambas ardiendo. La manera en que gruñía, aquel sonido profundo y sexy cuando lo acariciaba.

Extraño esa angustia por sentir su cuerpo. Mis manos corriendo por su espalda ancha, ansiosas de sentir su piel de satén Mi cuerpo vibrando debajo del suyo. Hambriento de él, de cada beso, de cada caricia. ¡Ah, y sus ojos! Esa feroz y decidida mirada.

Extraño que me haga suya. Extraño hacerlo mío.

Quiero gritar. No he podido hacerlo. Siento que mi estómago se retuerce. Es el monstruo de los ojos verdes carcomiéndome el alma. Ansío sus besos. Deseo darle una paliza. Quiero echarme a llorar_. _No es justo.

_Quieres ser ELLA_.

ÉSA debería ser YO.

_Debería ser TUYO._

MÍO.

* * *

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo. Ya saben se aceptan: quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones tomatazos.

¡Ah! Por cierto, el capitulo que sigue aparecerá por quien lloraban ;D, jeje, Creo que eso les gustará.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: La historia y trama de **KUROSHITSUJI** son propiedad de Yana Toboso y MBS. Basado de la OVA del Making Of Kuro. Este fic fue escrito sólo por diversión.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar. Contenido sexual leve y SebasxOC.

**NA: Bueno, ya llegó por quien lloraban xD. Espero haya salido bien xD y se entienda. Sin más las dejo con Sebastian :D!**

* * *

La manija de la portezuela está incrustada en mi espalda. Me golpeó la cabeza contra la ventanilla del auto. No logro acomodarme. Es muy reducido el espacio. Me siento incómodo pero no pienso moverme. Que _ella_ lo haga.

— ¡Sebastian!

Desairé. No soporto el timbre de su voz. Sé que está fingiendo. Ninguna mujer grita de placer cuando siente placer. Es ridículo. El placer no se limita al mero goce. No. Es mucho más complejo que eso. Se supondría que una chica como ella lo sabría. Además, no estoy haciendo nada especial.

_Es una exagerada._

Pésima actriz.

Antes de que me dé cuenta hemos terminado. Ha sido excesivamente rápido, simple y aburrido. Una rara sensación me invade, de pies a cabeza. No me gusta. Jamás me había sentido así. Me preocupa.

— ¿Sebastian? ¿Me oyes?

¡Con un demonio, cierra la boca!

Se lo diría pero no hará falta. Tengo una mejor idea. Sonrío para mis adentros.

El aire en el ambiente se torna pesado. Mis ojos se enfocan en los suyos. Rojo contra azul. Me devuelve la mirada pero no es capaz de sostenerla y baja la cabeza.

_Ella no te lo hubiese permitido. Ya estaría alegando._

Sin duda alguna.

Desairé sabe quién es el amo. Ella no es nada salvo mera diversión.

Reacomodo mis ropas. Ella termina de vestirse. Toma su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, se ajusta el cinturón. No se atreve a mirarme mucho menos a abrir la boca. Enciendo el auto, meto la primera y fuerzo el acelerador.

No hay más que oscuridad en la carretera. Los pinos vadean las orillas del lado izquierdo y el despeñadero decora la vista a la derecha. Han pasado casi veinte minutos y no se atreve a mirar, ni por equivocación. Se ve igual que una niña a la que le han dado una reprimenda. Sólo mira su regazo y juguetea con los dedos. Triste. Cualquiera creería que reprocharía o discutiría, que diría lo mínimo para mantener su dignidad pero no.

_¿En verdad crees que tiene dignidad? Si…_

Noticia vieja pero debería desarrollarla.

Los minutos siguen transcurriendo y la carretera se transforma paulatinamente en las calles de Londres. La luz de los postes pasa a través del parabrisas. Música entra por las ventanas. Estamos en el centro, cerca de su apartamento. Falta poco para llegar.

Me estaciono. Abre la puerta y baja en silencio. No aparto la vista del camino. A penas cierra, arranco de nuevo. ¿Estuvo mal? Sí, ¿me arrepiento? No. Para eso la busque. Tenemos un acuerdo. Yo hago lo que se me antoje y ella me puede utilizar para su infantil truco publicitario. Todos ganamos, ¿verdad?

Sujeto el volante con fuerza, con mucho más de la necesaria. El auto se desplaza hacia la derecha. No hay más autos, es una suerte. Piso el acelerador a fondo. No me interesa ser precavido en este momento. Me zumban los oídos, la sangre me corroe las venas, siento como se me tensan los hombros.

No soy capaz de dejar de pensar. Esa niña me perturba por completo. Hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza. Arma una revolución mental en mi cerebro, no pienso con claridad. Actúo por mero impulso. Jamás me había sucedido.

Las casas, negocios y transeúntes son sólo borrones multicolor contra el vidrio polarizado.

Las sienes me van a estallar.

_Tienes que..._

Freno con brusquedad. Doy la vuelta y regreso hacia el sur. Esto no se quedará así. Nunca sopesé la distancia real a de su casa, aunque es lógico, eso no era lo que me interesaba en esos momentos. Lo que realmente pensaba era en…

_Concéntrate._

Ya sé. Ella tiene la culpa. Me desconcierta como nada ni nadie lo había hecho en la vida. Y lo de esta tarde…

XXXXX

— ¿Ya leíste?

—No, ¿Qué?

—Mira…

—Jajaja

Las voces se oyen distantes a pesar de que están justo atrás. La verdad no me interesa. Es muy aburrido.

— ¿Qué tienes, corazón?

La rubia me pasa uno de sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello, aparta de un manotazo el libreto de mi regazo y brinca a mis piernas. Justo cuando va terminar de acomodarse retiro su brazo de mi cuello y su trasero de mis piernas. No estoy de humor para sus estupideces, por otro lado es bueno fingir problemas de vez en cuando, es más realista.

_Y ella no está._

— ¿Qué tienes? —suelta con un falso aire de dignidad.

—Nada. Sólo que no estoy de humor —hago una pausa—, por el momento.

—Hum… —no está convencida. La verdad es que me importa un comino si me cree o no.

—Es porque Freya no está, ¿verdad?

—Sí ya sabes, para que preguntas.

Justo en el clavo. Su rostro de marfil se torna rojo. No es un rojo bonito y parejo, no, es un tono manchado y profundo; sus ojos se abren, están oscuros, llenos de ira. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando se marcha a paso firme, con el mentón alzado.

_Estúpida_

Miro la puerta cada cinco minutos. No logro evitarlo. Es una reacción espontánea. En cualquier minuto debería llegar pero no lo hace. ¿Por qué tarda? Jamás llega tarde. No pudo pasarle algo o ¿sí?

No, no. Es un simple retraso. Nada más.

_Hoy es sábado, genio._

Ah, es su día libre. Vaya día infernal que me espera.

Por primera vez no hay una entrevista, conferencia o sesión de fotos a la que tenga que ir. Tengo la tarde sólo para mí. Una de las ventajas de ser parcialmente desconocido es que no necesito andar escondiéndome, al menos, no por el momento luego no se sabe, así que mejor disfruto de la privacidad que me queda.

Las calles del centro están a reventar. Los turistas se pasean con sus cámaras colgándoles del cuello o la muñeca. Ni la llovizna los espanta, la ciudad los encandila. Para mi es tan normal. Diario veo este paisaje. La torre, el puente, el Big Ben, el Parlamento, la Catedral. No tienen ningún encanto excepcional, no reniego de su belleza sin embargo no son nada de otro mundo.

En un panorama como este, el cual se disfruta día tras día, se vuelve fastidioso pero cuando se halla algo que es contrario a lo norma, uno se siente atraído sin si quiera proponérselo. Siente atracción hacia algo que nunca se imaginó. Simplemente sucede. No hay más. La belleza es pura subjetividad

Ando a pie, sin prisa. Veo las vitrinas y aparadores. Hay de todo por esta zona comercial. Desde una nimiedad hasta cosas más complejas y refulgentes. Juguetes, ropa, joyería, dulcerías. Elegancia, extravagancia, simpleza. Nada que me cautive, salvo…

Con el rabillo del ojo distingo una melena chocolate oscuro.

_No creo que vayas a tener una mala tarde._

Ya creo que no. Dentro de una de las dulcerías está ella. Comprando chocolates. Se ríe y parece estar contenta. Se le ve muy relajada. Diferencio su perfil. Sus labios rosados se mueven. No está sola. Charla con alguien pero no logro ver con quien desde aquí afuera y el letrero de la chocolatería no ayuda de mucho.

¡Deja de moverte, Freya!

_¿Celos?_

¿De qué? ¿De un chocolate?

_Podría ser, libera serotonina pero yo sugiero un quién._

No deja de brincotear por todo el bendito establecimiento. Va de un lado para el otro. Mirando y probando. Hay alguien parado junto a ella. No logro distinguir si se trata de un hombre o una mujer. Solo alcanzo a ver su espalda y una cabellera corta y castaña clara. Desisto de seguir intentado ver a través del vidrio.

Una campanilla resuena por encima de mi cabeza al abrir la puerta. El lugar no está vacío, tampoco hay suficiente gente como para cubrir mi entrada. Ellos están aún dándome la espalda. El aire se torna diferente. Al fin se queda quieta y su voz ya no se escucha. Lo sintió. Ese tirón de energía que nos une y enclaustra.

— ¿Freya?

Es un chico. ¿Qué rayos?

_Gané. Es un quién._

Mantengo la mirada fija en su espalda. No he cruzado el umbral de la puerta. La chica sacude la cabeza. Recorro con calma la distancia que me separa la barra donde están parados. No le quito los ojos de encima. Mantiene la espalda rígida, los puños apretados y la cabeza mirando algún punto de la pared. Sabe que estoy aquí. Siempre sabe que se trata de mí.

— ¡Suéltame!

La lluvia fina y delgada se ha vuelto en una lluvia gorda y arrítmica. Los jaloneos de su brazo no son lo suficientemente fuertes para zafarse del agarre de mi mano. No sé en qué momento la sujete, para arrastrarla fuera del local. El frío tacto de la lluvia hizo que regresara a mis cinco sentidos.

No pienso soltarla. Ahora sabrá…

— ¡Sebastian, me haces daño!

No me interesa que tanto lo repita. No pienso soltarla, por si fuera poco es mentira. No le hago daño.

—No, no es cierto.

—Claro que sí.

Cierro la mano con firmeza alrededor de su muñeca. Sigue forcejeando. Necesito encontrar un lugar donde no haya tanta gente, aunque sinceramente no me interesa si la gente se nos queda viendo.

—YA BASTA SEBASTIAN

Oprimo su muñeca, la retuerzo hacia afuera. Freya gime mientras intenta liberarse de mi agarre.

—Si sigues luchando, terminarás haciéndote daño tu sola.

—Déjame.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

No pierdo el tiempo. Continúo a zancadas. La gente nos ve pasar y en algunos noto la curiosidad, la indignación, el fastidio o la indiferencia. Deben creer que somos una parejilla de adolescentes tercos y egoístas. No los culpo. No es raro que una escenita de este tipo incomode a la gente y la haga sacar conclusiones erróneas. Erróneas, en la mayoría de los casos.

—No tengo nada de que —pero no termina la frase y la reformula—… de acuerdo. Hablare contigo, una condición.

—Que ya te suelte, ¿no?

—Sí. No pienso irme, en serio. Suéltame, por favor Sebastian.

Mis pies se detienen. Libero su muñeca. No puedo decirle que no a _ella_. No cuando usa ese tono. Un tono decidido pero amable. No es una súplica, no es una orden. Es difícil de definir. Ni siquiera yo concibo como es capaz de articularlo. He intentado descifrarlo. Ver más allá, ver que es lo que hay detrás. Obviamente no he llegado a ninguna conclusión. Únicamente sé que termino rindiéndome.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Volteo, se soba la muñeca. La observo de arriba abajo. No había puesto atención a su vestimenta, a su figura, sin embargo vale la pena. Una blusa ceñida de encaje calado púrpura, un conjunto de chaleco y falda gris perla junto a los Converse bajos y negros de siempre; su rostro de niña tierno, dulce; sus labios rojizos; sus piernas totalmente descubiertas. Encantador.

La sangre me hierve, llevando un calor incontrolable que alimenta cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Una punzada nace de mi entrepierna. Me la tiraría en este instante aunque ella no quisiera.

—A un lugar donde estemos _solos_. —enfatizo la última palabra. Parece una amenaza.

—En la siguiente calle, dobla a la izquierda —dice resuelta.

La observo expectante pero no agrega nada.

Giramos a la izquierda, se trata de una callejuela. En la esquina del lado opuesto hay unas mesitas de café. El toldo vino escurre agua gris. Ni un alma a la vista

— ¿Por qué están las mesas afuera, sí no hay nadie?

Freya se encoge de hombros. No creo que importe mucho. El lugar parece que ha estado abandonado por bastante tiempo. A lo que nos interesa:

— ¿Quién era ése? —ordeno, algo más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

—Nadie que te importe —responde fría y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, claro que me importa.

— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué soy tu juguetito?

Me gustaría poder explicarlo pero ni yo sé por dónde empezar.

— ¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabes lo que yo significo para ti y ya me cansé. Estoy harta. Eres igual a un niño, Sebastian. Un niño mimado y egoísta. Nadie puede tener lo que tú tienes, así no lo ocupes —dice con enojo. La frustración y el dolor impresos en cada palabra.

No ha dudado. No deja espacio para las dudas. No le importa lo que sus palabras pueden ocasionar, si me hacen daño o no. Dice lo que siente y piensa tal cual le viene a la cabeza.

_Está realmente sentida._

Sé cómo quitárselo.

Antes de lo piense, alargo el brazo y sujeto su delicada cintura. La envuelvo y aprisiono contra mi cuerpo. Apretándola contra mí entrepierna. Su columna se arquea y el eco del espasmo se distribuye por toda su figura.

—Tú eres mía.

—Jajaja, por favor —el tono sardónico de esas palabras me enfurece.

_Tiene razón, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué es tuya?_

Todavía no termino.

Aun no se libera, no quiere hacerlo. Lo disfruta, lo desea, es obvio pero jamás lo aceptará en voz alta.

Tal vez si…

¡Maravilloso! Se ha sonrojado. Sabía que eso funcionaría.

Es mi oportunidad.

Estampo mi boca contra la suya con total atrocidad. Mi lengua no puede contenerse por mucho tiempo. El ápice sale para separar sus carnosos y testarudos labios, los mordisqueo. Gimotea.

_Siguen suaves y tersos._

Saben a fresa.

Golpea mi pecho pero no retrocedo, al contrario. La empujo contra el ventanal del bistró. No la dejaré escapar sin antes recorrer esa húmeda cavidad. Tiembla de pies a cabeza. No me detengo, empiezan a arderme los pulmones y mi cuello se tensa.

Un poco más…

Sonrío contra sus labios. Toda la tensión se desvanece de su cuerpo. Sus largos dedos han comenzado a subir por mi torso. Juguetea con mi playera. Usa los pliegues causados por la humedad como escaleras para llegar a mi clavícula. Las cúspides de sus dedos delinean mi cuello y sus venas. Una de sus manos corre hacia mi nuca para enterrarse en mi cabello y aferrarse. Me corresponde al beso de la misma forma que antes. No se limita, es feroz.

Me ansía tanto como yo ansío tomarla aquí y ahora. Sería delicioso. Sobre una mesa…

Es hora de aventurarse. La mano que reposaba en su espalda se desliza hacia abajo con calma pero fuerte, a todo lo largo de su columna. Antes de llegar al límite entre su espalda y trasero, la traslado hacia el costado de su cadera, aprieto ligeramente la unión de su pelvis, para luego resbalar por su muslo hasta el término de su falda.

Qué piel, aún sigue tersa, blanca y perfecta.

Por fin…

— ¡NO! —la mano que se sujetaba de mi nuca sirvió de palanca, me jala del cabello hacia atrás, y me aleja de su cuerpo con un movimiento fluido.

¿Qué pasó? Creí…

_Creíste mal._

—No… te lo… permitiré —jadea, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Yo también estoy jadeando—. Sólo porque… te tiraste a la virgen, no significa que te pertenezca. ¡Me usaste y punto! —agacha la cabeza. Le tiemblan las manos. Todo el cuerpo se convulsiona—. Y la tonta soy yo por haber, por haber…

—Freya…

No era sólo _eso_ lo que quería… al menos, _no _lo_ único_ que _quería_.

_Díselo…_

No, no llores por favor.

_Díselo…_

— ¡No vuelvas a decir mi nombre!

Con cada silaba siento como se le desgarra la garganta. Gimotea y convulsiona pero no se detiene. Su voz no ha perdido la fuerza a pesar de que su frágil cuerpo está por sucumbir. Estoy paralizado. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma, congelados.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! —Retraigo mi mano—. Quédate con ella. No me importa. ¡Sólo déjame tranquila! —alza la cara. Sus ojos refulgen por las lágrimas, destilan dolor y el llanto le surca las mejillas.

No lucen el mismo color café claro que tanto me gusta. Ese tono místico, entre café, dorado y verde, ahora son turbios, vacíos. Sus lágrimas se clavan en mi pecho como espinas. Sale corriendo antes de que pueda impedírselo.

— ¡Freya!

Mis piernas reaccionan solas. Estoy corriendo tras de ella pero el gentío se deja venir desde el norte de la calle. Ahora entiendo porque sugirió este lugar. Conoce el movimiento y las calles circundantes mejor que yo. La perdí de vista.

XXXXX

Estoy más confundido que antes. Las palabras retumbaran en mi mente por un buen rato. Se me han enterrado igual que un cuchillo y nada podrá removerlas. Están incrustadas en mi cabeza, también su imagen; decidida, frágil, vulnerable y valiente. Me acechará algún tiempo, uno bastante prolongado.

Por eso tuve que buscar a la francesa. Quería…

¿Qué quería? ¿Olvidarme de Freya? No creo que sea tan fácil. ¿Entretenerme? Lo más probable.

A ESTO, es a lo que me refiero. Nunca antes había tenido dudas nublándome la cabeza. Ahora, ahora solamente actúo por impulso. No pienso. No tengo control. He perdido todo autocontrol. Eso no está bien. Debo mantener el balance de poderes.

Estoy frente a su casa. Una vivienda de dos plantas. Una cerca de setos rodea la propiedad. Es sencilla pero bonita. La luz del pórtico se encuentra encendida y también de las dos ventanas de la planta se vislumbra una tenue luz amarilla. Apago el motor. No viene a perder el tiempo. Bajo del auto y me dirijo hacia la puertecilla de la cerca.

El balance…, es por el balance.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben: quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos y reviews son bienvenidos! Cuídense byebye chu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: La historia y trama de **KUROSHITSUJI** son propiedad de Yana Toboso y MBS. Basado de la OVA del Making Of Kuro. Este fic fue escrito sólo por diversión.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar. Contenido sexual ¿leve? y SebasxOC.

**NA:** Bien, esto un poco del capitulo pasado pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es el flashback. Espero haya quedado bien y que el lemmon no haya quedado muy... vulgar DX.

Oh, Dios.

* * *

¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así? Me la estaba pasando tan, pero TAN a gusto con Spencer. Con un carajo, Sebastian. ¡Me arruinas la vida! Y ahora, ¿qué le voy a decir a Spencer? Lo dejé en la dulcería completamente confundido y asustado.

_Ay sí, que numerito se aventó en la tienda_.

¡Ya sé! Fue vergonzoso. Se atrevió a ponerme las manos encima.

¡Argh, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO Sebastian!

Cubro mi cara con una almohada y comienzo a gritar. Al menos algo productivo salió de todo este arguende.

XXXXX

No tarde en notar su desdichada aura. Tiene tanto poder sobre mí que no sé qué hacer para disminuir la atracción natural entre nosotros. Es física pura y elemental. En cuanto su figura cruza el quicio de la puerta todas las chicas del establecimiento voltean a verlo. El desgraciado impone en donde sea, y yo que creía que eso sólo sucedía en el foro. Ah, mi ingenuidad.

No quiero voltear. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo y no comprendo por qué.

_Sí, sí sabes._

Claro, temo por Spencer. No debería. Él no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, mi vida o mis amigos, sobre lo que hago y con quien lo hago. Él hace lo que se le da la regalada gana. Y eso somos Spencer y yo: amigos, así sólo lleve un día de conocerlo. Oigo sus pasos.

¿No se atreverá a…?

—Nos vamos —gruñe, tomando mi antebrazo.

— ¿Qué? —intento zafarme de su mano pero… santo cielo no puedo hacerlo. Está triturándome el brazo.

Tira de mí hacia la salida. Algunas muchachas nos siguen con la mirada. A él lo observan con deseo y desilusión; a mí me dirigen miradas de rencor. Mis pies resbalan por el piso mientras sigo retorciéndome para soltar mi extremidad.

Sí de verdad lo quieren, se los regalo.

_Ayer en la noche morías porque fuera tuyo, ¿no te acuerdas?_

Ya lo dije: no sé lo que quiero.

Afuera sigue lloviendo pero ya no es el aguacero de hace unos momentos. Es más pausada.

— ¡Suéltame! —le espeto. Ardo de coraje. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de esta manera?

Me ignora olímpicamente. Ya sé.

— ¡Sebastian, me haces daño! —no miento, ni tampoco es ciento por ciento verdad. Sí que sabe medir su fuerza.

—No, no es cierto

¡Carajo!

—Claro que sí —lo contradigo y empiezo a forcejear de nuevo.

Lo oigo refunfuñar y baja la mano en dirección a mi muñeca. No piensa soltarme.

—YA BASTA SEBASTIAN —grito sacudiéndome. Jalo mi muñeca con toda la fuerza que tengo. Él no cede ni por un instante. Estoy empezando a sulfurarme. La sangre me bulle por las venas—. Ann — ¡me dobló la muñeca!

—Si sigues luchando, terminarás haciéndote daño tú sola.

—Déjame —repito, por enésima vez

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Suena sincero. Aunque no sé… no, no pienso caer.

—No tengo nada de que —momento, esta es mi oportunidad y las palabras de Jazz resuenan en mi mente. Debo ser valiente, afrontarlo de una vez. Comportarme como la dama que soy y soltarlo todo—… de acuerdo. Hablare contigo, una condición.

—Que ya te suelte, ¿no?

—Sí. No pienso irme, en serio. Suéltame, por favor Sebastian —digo bajito, con calma, sin reproches. Y él…

Él me suelta. Qué raro. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Tengo la muñeca entumida. Me observo la mano, mi piel no está enrojecida; es un sutil tono rosado pero no se ven las marcas de sus dedos entornados. Nada. Está intacta. Sólo necesita que la sangre fluya de nuevo hacia esa zona y ya está.

_Sí que sabe medir su fuerza._

Lo sé.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —.Pregunto golpeado. Me tallo la mano. La circulación comienza a normalizarse.

—A un lugar donde estemos _solos_. —subraya la última palabra. Mi cuerpo se tensa de la cintura para abajo. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, no puedo mirarlo. Está taladrándome, otra vez y completita.

¿Solos? No quiero estar a solas con él. Podría ser que…

_Concéntrate en lo que quieres._

Cierto.

_Que te lo haga, ¿no?_

¡NO! Debo enfocarme en lo que_ realmente_ importa. OK. Quiere que estemos solos.

—En la siguiente calle, dobla a la izquierda —digo con total confianza.

Ahora, lo _verdaderamente_ importante de este asunto. Qué le voy a decir y cómo. Veo los rostros pasar. Son manchones sin importancia. La lluvia se estrella contra el asfalto de la banqueta, sobre el cabello de Sebastian revolviéndoselo aún más, contra su playera….

¡Maldición!

Cada vez que miro a ese hombre mi mente se dispersa y mi lado apasionado despierta. Pero, es que por todos los Dioses habidos y por haber, ¡está para comérselo! Con esa playera de manga larga gris y sus jeans desteñidos, tan desenfadado. Me tendría sin cuidado si decidiera violarme aquí, en plena calle. Sobre una de esas mesas, mmm…

— ¿Por qué están las mesas afuera, sí no hay nadie?

La profundidad de su voz me obliga a aterrizar. Espero no haya notado mi desconcentración. Sacudo la cabeza y me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Quién era ése?

¿Fue una orden? Pero ni que fuera mi madre, hermano o mi dueño. Me yergo para dar la impresión de seguridad y me cruzo de brazos.

—Nadie que te importe.

—Ah, claro que me importa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tu juguetito? —listo. Tenía que encender la mecha. No pienso contenerme. No me mediré.

Se queda callado. El gato le comió la lengua. En su semblante se refleja confusión, duda.

— ¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabes lo que yo significo para ti y ya me cansé. Estoy harta. Eres igual a un niño, Sebastian. Un niño mimado y egoísta. Nadie puede tener lo que tú tienes, así no lo ocupes —recrimino sin detener la marcha. El tono de mi voz se agudiza con cada palabra.

No tendré piedad esta vez. Mi orgullo está destrozado y lo recuperaré. Me hirió profundamente, es su turno de sufrir.

_Hecho, dijiste lo que tenías que decir es hora de largar…_

Me abraza por la cintura. Me envuelve y estruja contra su seductor cuerpo. Apretándome contra su cadera. ¡Me lleva! Es muy veloz. Se me arquea la columna y el eco de la vibración me corre por todo el cuerpo. Se me derriten las entrañas.

—Tú eres mía —susurra cerca de mi oído.

—Jajaja, por favor —que no me tome por tonta, aunque reconozco que si no fuera por sus brazos me habría desmayado al oír su voz; podría escucharla hasta morir. Maldita sea, como he extrañado está sensación. A Sebastian.

Se relame los labios.

¡Con una…! La sangre se arremolina en mis mejillas. ¡Lo hizo con alevosía y ventaja!

El calor de sus labios se esparce sobre los míos, consumiéndolos. Mis sentidos reaccionan y comienzo a darle de puñetazos en el pecho, no funciona porque no lo hago con verdadera intención. Una lengua impaciente se desliza entre mis labios con violencia, eso me encanta pero debo mantenerme firme.

¡Jesús bendito! Eso dolió, qué manía de morderme.

Mi espalda se estrella contra el sucio vidrio del local. No podré controlarme por más tiempo. Su lengua se enrolla alrededor de la mía. Me saborea, me recorre, me devora sin consideración. Un dolor surge desde la cúspide de mi entrepierna y mi espalda se curva.

No me contengo y respondo su beso. Está sonriendo.

Recorro su tórax de alabastro, percibo bajo la prenda húmeda que lo cubre la complexión de sus músculos. Un relámpago de voluptuosidad me invade. Me sostengo de su nuca, enredo su cabello e hinco mis dedos en el hueco de su cuello. Está tenso debido al esfuerzo. Piel suave. Su perfume me colma las fosas nasales.

Su mano izquierda ha comenzado a bajar por mi espalda. Más, más. Lo deseo ahora. Aquí. No me interesa.

Una alarma en mi cerebro se dispara al sentir esos dedos traviesos rozando mi muslo derecho, penetrando mi falda.

— ¡NO!

Reacciono rápidamente. Utilizo la mano con la que lo atraía hacia mí para separarlo de mi boca. Empujo su pecho con el mío.

Me arden los pulmones, tengo la boca seca y me palpitan las piernas.

—No… te lo… permitiré —jadeo, limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano. Sebastian respira entrecortado también—. Sólo porque… te tiraste a la virgen no significa que te pertenezca. ¡Me usaste y punto! —agacho la cabeza. Todo me tiembla de rabia—. Y la tonta soy yo por haber, por haber…

_Por haberme enamorado de ti…_

No se lo haré saber, ni hoy ni nunca.

Me muerdo el labio y dejo que mis sentimientos fluyan por mis ojos. La tibieza de mis lágrimas reconforta al frio de mi piel.

—Freya…

— ¡No vuelvas a decir mi nombre!—le espeto alejándome del ventanal, de él, levanto el rostro y le dedico la mirada más fuerte que puedo — ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! Quédate con ella. No me importa. ¡Sólo déjame tranquila! —se siente bien. Quiero que la garganta se me desgarre. Que mi voz amplifique mis pensamientos porque sí me importa.

Giro sobre mis talones y comienzo a correr.

— ¡Freya!

No. No voltearé. No pienso retroceder ni aminorar la marcha. Escucho sus pasos a mi espalda. No me detengo sigo de frente y vuelvo a la calle principal. Una manada de turistas se acerca. Es mi oportunidad de colarme entre ellos y perderme de vista.

La llovizna vuelve azotar en dirección al viento. Pellizca al caer contra el rostro y piernas. Hablando de piernas: me duelen, los pulmones me van a estallar, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Los ojos me pican. Están inflamados. Debo tranquilizarme antes de llegar a mi casa, si notan el enrojecimiento empezaran a preguntarme que pasó. No quiero que se enteren nunca de lo que hice, de lo que me hizo, de lo que hicimos.

De vuelta en mi habitación, el techo blanco se pierde entra la luz desvaída que entra por la ventana, por la cortina. Me recuerda…

XXXXX

Es por el balance.

Es por el balance.

Es por el balance.

Es por el balance.

Me lo he repetido mil y un veces. Tengo que convencerme de eso. Yo soy quien tiene el control. Debo ser YO. Nadie más. Debo recuperarlo.

Alcanzo el umbral del porche. Estiro el brazo para tocar el timbre pero… me congelo. Toda la sangre se me ha ido del cuerpo. Desaparece junto con toda la convicción que tenía hace unos instantes. Me paso una mano por la nuca. No sé que hacer. La primera vez que estuve aquí nosotros… me alejo de la puerta. Subo al auto. Estrello la cabeza contra el volante antes de recargar la espalda contra el respaldo. Nosotros…

XXXXX

—Sólo sexo. Nada más. ¿Estás dispuesta? —le susurré contra el cuello.

—Nng… s-sí… —estaba excitada, emocionada, nerviosa. Todas las emociones humanamente posibles combinadas dentro de mi pequeño cuerpo, pero sobre todo temblaba de miedo

— ¿Muy segura? —pregunté antes de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo.

—To-totalmente.

—Bien.

Con la aprobación estipulada no me contuve ni un segundo más. La besé. La mordí. Exploré por completo esa cueva húmeda. Pude saborear la menta que emanaba de su boca.

Gemí. Estaba sobre mí. Su cuerpo aplastándome contra el colchón. Su lengua dentro de mi boca y sin entender por qué decidí imitarlo. Hice lo mismo. Entré a su boca.

Eso me causó gracia. Una lengua torpe devolvía las atenciones ofrecidas. Así que esto sería reciproco.

Durante unos minutos no hicimos otra cosa que besarnos. A un ritmo discordante pero seductor.

Sentí el calor crecer; pasó de ser una chispa irregular a una pequeña llama que logra alimentarse lo suficiente de oxígeno y comienza a consumir todo hasta que una hoguera se desata desde las profundidades.

Las llamas lamiéndonos desde el interior. Irradiando un fervor desconocido para uno de nosotros. Desconocido pero igualmente potente y abrasador.

Era el momento de avanzar.

Deslizó una mano bajo mi cuerpo. Mi espalda reaccionó por instinto: se despegó de la cama ligeramente. Sus largos dígitos empezaron a subir mi playera. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente arriba tiro de ella, llevé los brazos hacia la cabeza y la sacó.

Me separé de sus labios para quitarle la estorbosa prenda. Quería poder tocar su piel, una vez que confirmé su suavidad. No pensé que sería tan suave, de un tono blanco rosáceo y perfecto. No volví a besarla de inmediato. Incorporé el torso un poco y la mire.

Me di cuenta de que estaba semidesnuda, que me observaba con avidez no logré descubrir porque; me ruboricé y me cubrí con las manos. Estaba _avergonzada_.

—Descúbrete —dije con un tono autoritario sin embargo no obedeció—. Descúbrete —repetí, sin éxito alguno. No me dejo otra opción: le tome las muñecas y la sometí. Seguía de frente pero sus ojos se habían cerrado.

—M…me da…

—Vergüenza — _¿De qué?_

Ella asintió

—Es... es q-que...e…a…

—No te gusta tu cuerpo — _¡Por Dios! ¿Es una broma? _Pensé para mis adentros.

Percibí una nota de exasperación en su maravillosa voz. Volví a asentir.

—Pues sí, no me gusta ¿Por qué?

— ¿Estás jugando?

—No —respondí.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé despacio. Le enseñé la verdadera vergüenza.

Me tomó por sorpresa. Con una mano sujetaba mis muñecas, la otra se deslizo bajo la banda elástica de mi sostén, avanzó bajo el hasta que alcanzó la copa. Jadeé instantáneamente. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. El deseo explotó en mí.

Me reí. No pude contenerme. Regresé a sus labios mientras mis dedos seguían acariciando la cumbre de su pecho. Jadeaba contra mi boca; me separaba cada tanto para escuchar sus suspiros. Ladeaba el rostro de un lado para otro. Esa era una invitación silenciosa que no pensaba rechazar.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás. Un estrepito galopaba por mis venas, retumbaba a través de todo mi ser. Sentí su lengua bajar por mi cuello, enterrando ligeramente los dientes, hasta llegar a mi clavícula donde se detuvo para chupar mi huesito. Elevé la cadera sin pensarlo.

Gruñí al sentir aquel movimiento natural e involuntario. Moví la mano hacia el centro de su escote, con un movimiento hacia arriba abrí la prenda. Volvió a arquearse. Las copas se deslizaron sin esfuerzo, descubriéndola.

Intenté liberarme. Cerré los ojos y giré el rostro. _¡Qué vergüenza!_

— ¡Ah! ¡N-n…! —apreté los ojos y hundí más mi cabeza entre las almohadas. Tiritaba y la vibración me invadía. Creí que moriría.

Sonreí malicioso. Me incliné de nuevo sin perder de vista el objetivo. Su abdomen se arqueó al sentir la humedad de mi boca corriendo por entre sus pechos, dejando una marca luminosa, hasta su vientre.

Enroscaba las sábanas, pérdida en la agonía desconocida, pérdida en el éxtasis.

—No vuelvas a usar esto —pronunció tomando la pretina de mis jeans entre sus dedos—. Estorban.

—P-pero… odio las faldas —hizo un mohín intentando levantarse—. Además, mis piernas son horribles.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Antes de quitármelos, decidió torturarme un poco más.

Quería que me implorara por poseerla. Estaba consciente de que yo tampoco aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Tomé los extremos y solté el botón, bajé el cierre. Me detuve y liberé sus muñecas. Apoyé mi peso sobre las rodillas. Coloqué las manos a los lados de su cara y flexioné mi codo izquierdo para quedar a la altura de su rostro sin tocarla demasiado, sólo lo suficiente. Separé las suyas con mi rodilla derecha.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Tenerlo así: encima de mí; a punto de tomarme. Mis caderas se contrajeron y un pinchazo subía por mi vientre. Su mirada ardiente, llena de excitación. Flexioné mi rodilla derecha. Gruñó y lo supe. Lo sentía duro contra mi muslo. Su mano derecha delineó los contornos de mi figura. Tragué saliva.

—Nng —gimoteó. Deslicé la palma de mi mano entre el elástico de sus pantaletas. Dentro de ellas. En medio del vértice de su excitación. Fui lento. Arriba. Abajo. Adentro. Afuera.

Ahogué un grito. Me curvé debajo de él. Uní mis rodillas por reflejo, obvio no funcionó y sólo lo hice enfadar.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? Dejé a mi cuerpo reaccionar por sí mismo. Incrementé el ritmo. Arriba. Abajo. Adentro. Afuera. Arriba. Abajo. Adentro. Afuera. Sus suspiros rebrotaban dentro de mí. Me sofocaba de desesperación. Tuve que controlarme para no perder la cordura y hacer un movimiento del que podría haberme arrepentido después.

Seguía curvando el abdomen al compás de sus caricias. Una onda reverberaba de adentro hacia afuera. Era, como si fuera a romperme en pedazos. La onda se acumuló en la parte media de mi cuerpo, se condensó y después estalló; yo junto con ella.

Percibí la manera en que se contrajo. El recorrido de la agitación a lo largo de su figura. De abajo arriba. Tenía las pestañas húmedas y respiraba con agitación. Había llegado.

No podía articular ni una sola palabra. No paraba de lloriquear. Mantuve los labios entreabiertos. Los ojos cerrados. Me desplomé contra la cama.

No esperé ni un segundo más. Me situé entre sus piernas. Me pegué a ella y me froté contra la humedad natural de su sexo. Flexionó las caderas, empujándose contra mí.

_Delicioso._

La trama de sus pantalones combinada a su erección fue una sensación... embriagadora, entonces lo noté: estaba completamente vestido. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta encontrar el cinturón. Lo recorrí desde atrás, hacia el frente y encontré la hebilla. La destrabé.

Le temblaban las manos pero no se detuvo. Me desfajó e inició la lenta tarea de desabotonarme. Rozaba tentadoramente mi abdomen, mi pecho, mis hombros, mis brazos con las yemas de sus dedos. Oí el crujido de mi camisa al chocar contra el piso de la habitación. Ahogó un gemido. Sonreí lleno de satisfacción.

Nunca antes había visto a un hombre como Sebastian (no en vivo y en directo); uno que estuviera en mi cuarto; uno con esa complexión: bien definida, perfecta; uno a apunto de... La sangre me burbujeó y pasé saliva. Sentí un golpe naciendo desde mi cintura, conectándonos. La lujuria se apoderó por completo del momento.

Descendí sobre su busto. Piel contra piel. Apreté mi pecho contra el suyo; sentía su piel fresca, la redondez de sus senos, la velocidad de su respiración. Empujé de nuevo, una y otra vez contra su cadera. Esperaba que se diera cuenta. No lo hizo.

—Te falta un paso, ¿no?

_¡Dios, sí es cierto! _

Se me secó la boca. Me aventuré a recorrerlo de nuevo hasta hallar la cintura de sus pantalones; en vez de bajárselos, inesperadamente introduje las manos, estimulándolo, lenta y tortuosamente. Igual que él había hecho conmigo. Emitió un quejido bajo y provocativo. El eco de su voz vibró por la habitación, erótico.

—Debería castigarte —musité, mientras ella continuaba con aquel masaje sobre mi sexo. Inexperto, pero atrevido.

—Tú hiciste lo mismo. No te quejes —le reproché antes de sacarle la lengua.

— ¿Piensas usar eso?

—_Taddes… _¡nng!

Enterré los colmillos en esa carnosidad rojiza y traviesa. La devolví al interior de la boca de su dueña. La envolví y estrujé. Salía y entraba con fiereza.

No paraba. Esos movimientos me recordaron lo que deseaba desde hacía varios minutos. A Sebastian. Dentro de mí. Con mucho esfuerzo me separé de su boca succionadora.

Retrocedí. Recargué la frente sobre la suya. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Me devolvía la mirada, igual de ardiente, expectante y deseosa. Fue una respuesta afirmativa, mutua y silenciosa. Le guié la mano atormentadora, hacia el bolsillo delantero. Sacó un empaque cuadrado, color metálico. Se ruborizó por enésima vez, como una manzana, una imagen sensual e inocente. Ahogué mi risa.

Estaba más que sorprendida. Sabía lo que aquello era, y los había visto antes pero no de cerca. No. Jamás de cerca. Jamás para ser usado, mucho menos conmigo. Para colmo él se reía de mí, una risa oscura y arrogante. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba?

Después de todo era la primera vez.

— ¿Sabes colocarlo?

—No me molestes.

Eso sí me hizo reír.

— ¿Sabes, sí o no?

Ash, disfrutó sacándome de quicio.

—Más o menos.

— ¿Cómo que más o menos? —insistí con un tono burlón. Hizo un mohín de fastidio.

—Sé que debe abrirse sólo con las yemas de los dedos. Nada de uñas ni de dientes porque podría romperse.

—Y luego...

—Nada más, eso es todo —me cubrí la cara con una almohada. Escuché que se reía. Era una risa muy diferente, abierta y divertida. Sincera—. Déjame en paz.

Me incorporé ligeramente. Le quité la almohada de la cara para acercarme a su oreja—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

_¿QUÉ?_

¿Cómo podía preguntar eso tan… tan descaradamente? Me quedé helada. Luego de unos segundos reaccioné. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. Quería fastidiarme. Nada más.

—No, gracias.

Volví a reírme sin embargo decidí que sería mejor no presionarla. Desenvolví el preservativo y me lo puse. No me dirigió ni una palabra, ni una mirada en tanto lo hacía. Veía al techo muy circunspecta aunque seguía bastante abochornada. Mi cuerpo no resistió mucho más. Deseaba hundirme en ella y… lo hice.

De un momento a otro me sujeto de las caderas fuertemente, atrayéndome, al tiempo que él se impulsaba en un movimiento fluido, pero no resultó como esperaba. Sentí un dolor agudo. Chillé. Me llevé el puño a la boca y mordí.

Me impulsé. Sabía cómo y de qué manera pero una barrera se interpuso a medio camino. Salí y volví a impulsarme, más rápido, con más ímpetu. Funcionó. Logré introducirme de una sola vez.

_¡Carajo!_

Era estrecha, tibia y se amoldaba a mí perfectamente. Freya se tensó y cerró las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La oí sollozar.

Cuando me penetro por segunda vez la molestia se intensificó. El instinto me ordenaba empujarlo fuera de mi ser. Evitarle entrar de nuevo. Me había desflorado por completo. Fue extraño, incómodo. Me dolía. Quería que parara.

—Du-due-le.

—Ya sé y si no te relajas dolerá más.

Vi las lágrimas escurriendo por entre sus ojos cerrados, avanzando hacia el nacimiento de su cabello. Se mordía el labio y se agitaba. Le sujeté la mandíbula e incliné su cabeza hacia adelante. Me acerqué despacio y la besé. Cubrí su boca. Atrapé sus labios con tranquilidad. No quería que llorara. Cambió de actitud en milésimas de segundos. Al acomodarme la embestí sin querer, meneó la cadera en mi dirección

Fue un beso muy diferente. No fue salvaje y atroz. Fue una caricia leve, dulce, lenta. Sólo sus labios sobre los míos, nada más, arropándolos delicadamente. Pedía algo, no supe qué. Dejé de llorar casi tan pronto como mi cerebro razonó la diferencia entre ese beso y los demás Una descarga circuló por mis entrañas cuando se acomodó. Agité las caderas.

Comenzamos a movernos despacio. Golpes largos y profundos. Incesantes. Ambos encorvando nuestras caderas. Adentro, arriba. Abajo, afuera. Saboreando cada embate. Cada beso. Aumentando la velocidad. Empujando más y más fuerte. Adentro, arriba. Abajo, afuera.

Trazó una vereda por mi columna vertebral. Me paso los brazos alrededor del cuello. Enterraba las uñas en mi espalda. Subía y aferraba mi cabello. Oprimía y desenganchaba al ritmo del vaivén de las olas de placer. Precipité mi boca contra la suya con desenfreno.

Le ceñí la cintura con las piernas. Sentí sus manos subir por mis muslos. Rodeo mi talle y me incorporó un poco, hacia él. Me ahogaba pero no le permitía retroceder. La pasión y el calor eran más apremiantes que cualquier otra sensación.

La cadencia iba en aumento. Rápido, duro, profundo.

Más rápido, más profundo, más duro.

—Vamos, grita niña.

Una necesidad desconocida bullía desde el interior.

Amenazando con fracturarnos.

—Sebastian, m-me… rom-mpo

Un compás de castigo que comenzaba a perdernos, que se fundía. Nos debilitaba y al mismo tiempo fortalecía.

Retumbando por todo la habitación, haciendo eco adentro de nosotros.

— ¡maldición, Freya!

— ¡Sebastian!

Explotando.

Nos derrumbamos.

Ella sobre el colchón. Exhausta, resoplaba al lado de mi oreja.

Él sobre mí. Ocultaba el rostro en mi cuello.

Respirábamos agitados, cubiertos de un fino sudor. Cansados, débiles como la gelatina pero satisfechos. Saboreé el aroma que despedía su frágil figura. Su aroma de virgen. Ex virgen. Era mía, toda mía. Me corrí hacia un lado. No pensé y la atraje contra mi pecho. Cerré los ojos.

Debí quedarme dormida en ése instante, porque lo único que soy capaz de recordar es despertar: acurrucada de lado, entre sus brazos; con la frente pegada a su tórax, un brazo en torno a su cadera; y su perfecta nariz sumergida entre mi pelo. Era muy tarde, la luz de la calle entraba por la ventana.

XXXXX

¡Dios! Me entregué a él, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo. No me arrepiento pero duele. Hace daño mucho daño. Me abrazo a la almohada y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan, de nuevo, como en las últimas semanas. Caeré fulminada.

XXXXX

¿Qué hago aquí? De verdad. Ni siquiera sé qué pensar, qué decir, cómo actuar, algo me oprime el pecho. Quizás lo mejor sea que me retire y la deje tranquila. Al menos, por un tiempo. Inserto el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar y arranco sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Y les traje esto antes de tiempo porque la siguiente semana será MORTAL. Es fin de semestre y ya saben los maestros se ponen de acuerdo para torturarnos ¬¬ en fin.

Cuídense XOXO


End file.
